Magnus
by SwallowedByShadows
Summary: AU. Based on and written in the Merlin universe. Rating T but may change. Malec. Slight Sizzy and Clace. Prince!Alec and Servant!Magnus (Alec is in the place of Prince Arthur and Magnus is Merlin.) Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1: The Dragon's Call- Part 1

Chapter 1: The Dragon's Call

 **A.N. This is just an idea. I will only continue if people like it otherwise it's a waste of time. It isn't completely the same as the TV series but it is as close as possible I did speed some things up and switch the order of things around so I hope you don't mind too much.**

 **Disclaimer: Neither BBC's Merlin or Cassie's mortal instruments are mine and I am just mashing them together for my own amusement.**

 **Warnings: Slight OOC, and Isabelle is not Alec's sister she is the kings ward those of you who have watched Merlin would know what happens to that later (SPOILER).**

 **Enjoy.**

The Dragon's call

No young man no matter how great can know his destiny. He can not glimpse his part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone he must live and learn. And so it will be that the young warlock arrives at the gates of Alicante. A boy that in time will father a legend. His name... Magnus.

I was nervous as I walked the long trek through Idris, to the glass city, a place that would have my head if they knew who I really was, and what I could do. The sky was clear and the woods I was walking through glowed with the suns rays. I smiled taking in the smell of spring it wasn't long till I would make it to my new home in a completely different kingdom to the one I was born and raised in. I was heading to Gaius an old friend of my mums who she said would help me on my quest to find a place that I feel I belong.

I looked up to see a huge castle that had the infamous towers of shimmering glass towering above a city surrounded by massive stone walls. This is it no turning back now I thought as I walked through the huge steel gates through the lower town past the markets and the well where I came across a raised platform surrounded by people who were all murmuring and chatting amongst themselves. When a young man was being manhandled by two guards in the Idris black who were rushing him towards the platform where the executioner stood with a sharpened axe. I was torn out of my shock and disgust with the sound of a proud voice.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man Thomas James Collins is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And pursuant to the laws of Idris I, King Robert Lightwood, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king. But for the crime of sorcery, there is just one sentence I can pass."

With a nod of his head the guards led the prisoner to the chopping block and roughly pushed him to his knees and forced his head to rest in place ready for the executioners axe. The king raised his arm and as he did so did the executioners axe raised also. With a nod Lightwood dropped his arm and their was a sickening sound as the axe fell and the mans head detached from his body to drop on to the platform and roll slightly along it. I was so disturbed that I couldn't tear my eyes away from the scene I had just witnessed. The king started to speak again completely satisfied with the death of his latest victim.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos. But with the peoples help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the great dragon was captured and Idris freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin." He said with a victorious grin.

Just when the King was about to head back inside his castle. A loud wailing noise was heard from the crowd. The people parted to reveal an old hag staring up in hatred at the king. Everyone stared as she started to speak. "There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic. It is YOU... with your hatred and your ignorance. You took my son!" At her everyone stood frozen in shock. I stared at her sharing the sadness of losing kin. "And I promise you, that before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. A son for a son."

At her words the king shouted for the guards to seize her. However before they even got to her she quickly chanted a spell that created a portal which she jumped through to get away. After all that my first thoughts were that I really needed to learn that spell. It would be so much better than walking everywhere. So lost in thoughts I hadn't realised I like the rest of the crowd had gone our separate was to prepare for the celebrations, I on the other hand had a court physician to find.

I eventually found Gaius after asking some guards and walking up a narrow stairwell to enter his chambers. Upon my arrival I looked around at all the potions and books scattered everywhere. An old man was stranding upon a ledge trying to reach some books. "Hello" I said timidly knocking on the door. Damn this whole no magic on pain of death rule is really starting to affect my confidence. Repeating the greeting I walked further into the room. "Gaius?" I said staring at the old mans back I cleared my throat to get his attention. Unfortunately, the man in his haste to turn fell backwards breaking the wooden banister, and fell off the ledge towards the floor. Without hesitation I slowed time, looking around the room, to find something to soften the blow, when I spotted a bed, I made the bed move till it was underneath the old man and let time return to normal. As I did so the man Gaius I presumed landed with his back to the bed with his eyes closed waiting for the inevitable. When nothing bad happened he jumped to his feet, pretty agile for an old man I mused before he started to question me on what I'd done.

"What did you just do?!" He repeated for what seemed to be the third time. My default position was to deny that I had anything to do with the accident. "I have no idea what you're talking about I've only just arrived." I said trying to avoid eye contact.

"If anyone had seen that" He exclaimed.

"I didn't do anything. It was..."

"I know what it was I just want to know where you learnt how to do it!"

"Nowhere." I answered truthfully.

"How is it that you know magic?"

"I don't."

"Where did you study?" The old man seemed to be getting more annoyed as the conversation carried on. Me I was just freaking out. "Answer me!"

"I've never studied or been taught!"

"Don't you lie to me boy!"

"What do you want me to say!"

"The truth."

I sighed "I was born like this"

"That's impossible." Gaius looked around. "Who are you?" he asked confused.

"Oh um... I have this letter." I said fumbling with my backpack trying to find the letter thankful that the topic of magic was no longer on the table.

"I... I don't have my glasses" Gaius said looking at me like I was an Idiot.

"I'm Magnus"

"Hunith's son?" He said starting to speak more cheerfully.

"Yes." I said with a grin happy that Gaius hadn't forgotten that I was meant to come to day.

"You're not meant to be here till Wednesday" Or not. Wait a minute it is Wednesday so I told him as much.

He looked confused for a moment, "Ah. Right, then."

He led me to my room and told me told me to rest.

I knew he was going to read the letter my mother wrote to him. Now normally I wouldn't read a letter meant for someone else... okay I would but that's not the point it was along walk from my village to Alicante so I read it... sue me.

 _ **My dear Gaius,**_

 _ **I turn to you for I feel lost and alone, and I don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her child is special. Yet I would give my life that Merlin was not. Ours is a small village and he is so clearly at odds with people here that if he were to remain, I fear what will become of him. He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help find a purpose for his gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her son, keep him safe.**_

 _ **And may God save you both.**_

 _ **Hunith**_

And with my mothers words still swirling in my mind I fell asleep.

I woke to someone saying my name over and over again. I looked around to see no one around, thinking I was going insane I stood got dressed and went in search of Gaius. When I saw him he was hold two potions he told me I was to help him deliver some remedies till he could find me some paid work. Yay, work...note the sarcasm.

He gave me a potion that was intended for the Kings Ward Isabelle. "Poor girl she suffers from nightmares" Or so he had told me, so now I was traipsing around a huge castle looking for the kings ward. After needing some fresh air from walking around the castle I went outside where I spotted some knights throwing knives at a target. One of the men a blonde was talking to a servant who was standing to the side holding a shield and some weapons.

"Where's the target?" Blondie said.

"There sir?" The guy said clearly expecting the worst.

"It's into the sun."

"It's not that bright."

"A bit like you then." A new voice spoke up. Looking at the person who had spoke I saw a beautiful body covered in a black. Looking higher I saw the most amazing blue eyes coupled with black hair. My favourite combination. Licking my lips I stepped closer to that God like creature.

"Put the target down the other end, shall I, sir?" The servant asked. Snapping out of my thoughts I went back to following the conversation.

The servant went to pick up the target, while he did so blondie turned to the gorgeous guy and said "Teach him a lesson."

Blue eyes smirked and lifted a knife throwing it at the target. I gasped. That was just mean blue eyes; I take back all that I said. You're a Prat!

Fortunately the victim managed to lift the target just in time. He was clearly unhappy about being the new target. "Hey, hang on!"

"Don't stop," Blondie said this time he lifted a blade. Ready to throw it. "Come on run." Blondie shouted.

Blue eyes laughed as did the other knights who were watching. "We want some moving target practice." Blue eyes said lifting up a knife to throw. The servant started to run as both he and blondie threw their knives at the target while laughing their heads off. After a few more shots the servant tripped dropping the target which rolled till I put my foot out to stop it. Then I said something I would later regret.

"Hey, come on that's enough."

They both stared and simultaneously said "What?"

"You've had you're fun my friend."

"Do I know you?" Blue eyes said both him and blondie started to purposely walk towards me. It took all my will power not to step back.

"I'm Magnus." I stuck out my hand to shake just to seem polite even if I wanted to kick their arses for being mean.

"So I don't know you"

"No." I said dropping my hand.

"Yet you called me friend." Blue eyes said raising an eyebrow.

"That was my mistake."

"I think so." Blondie said with a smirk.

"Yeah I'd never have a friend that could be such an ass." I sassed, smirking I turned and started to walk away.

"Or I one who could be so stupid" Blue eyes said. I turned Blondie was standing there with a smirk on his face while blue eye looked very annoyed. Ooops.

"Tell me Magnus, do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"No."

"Would you like me to help you?"

"I wouldn't if I were you." I said beginning to smirk.

"What are YOU going to do?" Blondie sneered. Blue eyes just laughed.

"You have no idea." My magic would have him on his knees in seconds maybe even less.

"Be my guest. Come on. Come on!" I looked around, too many people I would get myself executed for using magic if I used it now. Damn I'm so stupid.

"Come on." That was the last straw, I swung my fist at him, he moved quickly and pinned my arm behind my back pressing himself against my back also. He chuckled in my ear "I'll throw you in jail for that."

"Who do you think you are? The king?" I snapped not know that I had just dug myself into an even bigger hole.

"No, I'm his son Alec." He hissed.

Oh shit, shit, shit. I just challenged the Prince damn you world how could you do this to me haven't you done me enough harm! Obviously not.

I was dragged down to the dungeons and thrown in a cell. Straw covered part of the floor covering the cold stone. My guess is that's the bed I will no doubt be sleeping on tonight... and hopefully no more than that.

 **A.N. Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed it, please review, and tell me what you think. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dragon's Call- Part 2

Chapter 2: The Dragon's call-Part 2

 **A.N. Thank you for those wonderful reviews. To be perfectly honest I didn't think that anyone would want to read this fic. Guess I was wrong. Anyhoo this is the second chapter, there will be one more part to this 'episode' so please stick around. (And then more 'episodes')**

 **Big thanks to my beta** laurenathalasa **for being amazing (For putting up with me) and for giving me a confidence boost. Lots of Love.**

 **Disclaimer: Do you really think I would be writing this fic if I owned anything as awesome as the TMI characters or the amazingness of Merlin? So yeah none of it's mine... not even the plot.**

 **Enjoy.**

The Dragon's Call- Part 2

Guess how I woke up this morning. Maybe you think it was the birds that sing outside my chamber window or by Gaius calling me down for breakfast?!

Anything is better than what I woke to... hell, I would have preferred it to have been Old man Simmons (The annoying man who lived in the hut next to me when I was living with my mum) barging into my room screaming at me for causing havoc.. But it wasn't.

I woke to the sound of a creepy voice echoing around my room saying my name. I have nothing against my name, but when you wake up to your name while no one is around and the voice is unfamiliar, it is very creepy. So being the brave soul I am, I jumped around my cell (I admit I had momentarily thought that Uther had found out about my powers and was having me executed at dawn. Let me tell you I was very glad when I remembered why I was really locked away). After I had jumped around-shocked-I went back to where I had slept and placed my ear to the ground. While this was happening my name was still echoing around my cell... Or in my head I couldn't tell. Just as I placed my ear to the ground the cell door burst open to reveal Gaius.

And I have never ever been happier for someone to burst into a holding cell to save me. Not that I've ever been trapped in a cell before, plus I could just use magic to unlock the doors quietly and sneak past the guards. Who am I kidding, I would have dramatically blown the doors apart sauntered out to confront the guards in a shower of sparkles and escaped with a glorious reputation which leads to people all over the five kingdoms calling me, Magnificent Magnus.

"Magnus" Oh yeah Gaius is speaking.

"You never cease to amaze me" Well I am Magnificent for a reason. "The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down. What do you do? You behave like an idiot" Oh... he meant it as a bad thing.

"I'm sorry" And I have not only made a fool out of myself in front of everyone who saw the whole thing; but the prince of Alicante, and therefore Idris, the best warrior in the whole of the five kingdoms (not to mention too hot to be just a mere mortal) was the one I was stupid enough to fight. Gaius was right I'm an idiot, not all the time but at this moment in time, yes I am a huge idiot.

"I pulled a few strings to get you released."

I grinned. Never ever will I say a bad word against Gaius, in fact, I will defend him till my last breath.

I lied. I would rather have stayed in that cell another night than have rotting fruit and random potatoes thrown at my face. My beautiful, precious face, while being laughed at. If you hadn't realised already I had landed myself in the stocks-or more like Gaius landed me in the stocks.

Speaking of Gaius, he's walking past now. Ginning like a fool, yeah you do that Gaius but I'll get my revenge sometime... soon. Real soon.

After a while the people pelting me with rotting food went away to fetch more ammo. Finally I can look up. Standing to my side was a pretty little red head with shimmering green eyes. Not what I was expecting that's for sure.

"I'm Clarissa Fray, but most people call me Clary." Aha so that is who this pretty girl is.

"I'm the Lady Isabelle's maid." Now where have I heard that name before?

"Right. I'm the Magnificent Magnus, but most people just call me Magnus." Or Idiot.

I as the good mannered (haha no) young man I am, reached out a hand for her to shake. Which she did.

"I saw what you did" Shit, did she see me do magic? No no no I haven't even been here for two whole days yet and I've already been caught out.

"You were so brave." Huh...

"I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him."

Oh, she means the fight, not the magic. Wait, did she say I wasn't going to beat him?! "Oh, I could beat him."

"You think? Because you don't look like one of these big muscly kind of fellows."

"Thanks" Way to shoot someone down lady.

"No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just Alec and Jace are one of those real rough, tough, save-the-word kind of men. And well..." She gave me the, you're-to-skinny-to-be-one-of-those look.

"What?" She was turning into a flustered mess right before my eyes. I hadn't even pulled out the charm yet.

"You don't look like that."

Well not everyone can have a nice six-pack that they can whip out to woo the ladies. But I couldn't say that so instead I said "I'm in disguise."

And with that one simple line Clary began laughing her head off. And as they say, laughing is contagious.

Once we had both managed to stop laughing Clary spoke again. "It's great you stood up to him."

Pride started to well up inside of me. "You think so?" I asked.

"Alec's a bully and everyone thought you were a real hero."

Go me. Well I'm not called Magnificent Magnus for no reason. I thought with a grin, when out of the corner of my eye I saw a bunch of people armed with rotting fruit moving to stand in perfect throwing distance to hit the poor person who had landed themselves in the stocks (if you hadn't realised already that 'poor person' is me).

"Oh, excuse me, Clary." I said with a grin in her direction. "My fans are waiting."

With that Clary smiled sweetly and ran past the stocks. I turn my head to watch her pass and gave a little wave just as a tomato slammed into the stocks missing my face by mere millimetres.

Oh what fun.

Let's just say that when I eventually got back to the chambers I share with Gaius I was glad to be away from those accursed fruit and veg combos. Obviously Gaius didn't get the memo as the first thing he asked me when we sat down to eat dinner was if I wanted some vegetables with that!

Gaius then tried to enforce guilt on me. He used my love for my mother against me, how dare he! Although, he does have a point.

Gaius broke me from my thoughts by mentioning my magic.

"What did your mother say to you about your gifts?"

"That I was special."

"You are special, the likes of which I've never seen before."

"What do you mean?" I haven't been here long but I have picked up that Gaius prides himself in always knowing the answer, the one time he doesn't just _had_ to be something to do with me. Everything is always my fault.

"Well, magic requires incantations, spells- it takes years to study. What I saw you do was... elemental, instinctive." He's right, I just need to think things for them to happen.

"What's the point if it can't be used?"

"That I do not know." As much as I like seeing Gaius for once not knowing something, these questions would be great if they had an answer. If even Gaius doesn't know the answer then I must be an even bigger freak than I first thought. "You are the question that has never been posed before, Magnus."

That's when I found the courage to ask the one question I had been hoping to ask Gaius ever since I first saved him (and caused the accident, but shush we don't speak of that). "Have you ever studied Magic?" I mean, who would help a boy who has magic, when they are clearly on the side of their dear friend, the king, who was the one to ban such practices. Beats me.

"Uther banned such work 20 years ago." See what I mean.

"Why?"

"People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then. Even the dragons."

Yeah, dragons... wait dragons. "What all of them?" I asked in disbelief.

Gaius leaned forwards as if he was about to reveal to me his deepest secrets. "There was one dragon he chose not to kill." He paused. "Kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no-one can free it." Well shit he did spill one of his deepest secrets bet he's told no one of this.

"Now eat up. When you finish, you'll take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice." What a way to change the subject Gaius. I'm not your servant.

I was right. I'm not his servant, I'm his slave; forced to walk these uncharted hallways until I find the Lady Helen's chambers. It turns out that I had walked twice around the whole castle before I thought to ask some maids where her guest chamber was. If Gaius was here he would no doubt be calling me an idiot with a capital I.

I walked along the corridor towards Lady Helens chamber. The sun was shinning outside making the overly ornate stain-glass windows; seem to come to life. I smiled; if that sight wasn't magic then I don't know what is. Magic can be seen in the smallest of creations.

With a smile gracing my lips and with joy in my heart I knocked on the door to her Lady's chambers, no reply. Timidly I pushed the door open to reveal a bed-chamber. Slowly I scanned my eyes around the room. Chair, check, bed, check, highly decorated mirror covered in a dirty rag, check. Everything, but the Lady Helen.

Might as well just leave the 'preparation' on the table then. I delicately placed the little pot filled with liquid, can I just say that she's more of a slob than me and too top it all off she's been here for less time than I have, on the table. Looking over the mess on the table in front of me my eyes landed on a straw figure of some kind. Frowning I picked up the straw contraption. It looked like one of those voodoo dolls but made of straw, weird. I placed the straw figure down just to catch a glimpse of a book clearly covered in symbols from the old religion. Unlike the runes of the knights of Idris, otherwise know as Shadowhunters, these runes spoke of a higher power one that was around long before mans blessed Angel.

Removing the patterned cloth that mostly covered the book, I scooped up the item that had sparked my curiosity so much. Just as I was about to untie the piece of string that held the book tightly closed, when I heard footsteps approaching. Hurriedly I placed the book back on the table, and covered it expertly with the patterned cloth.

And just in time too as in that moment a figure came into view through the chamber door.

"What are you doing in here?" Asked a female voice. Damn, it's Lady Helen. Time to turn on the charm.

"Well my Lady." I said with a charming smile. "I was asked to deliver this." I said with a slight bow. Peering out from under my bangs I smiled seductively, while holding the potion out to her.

My plan didn't work. She glared at me. AT ME, how dare she. Just play it off and act unaffected and then hurry away, but not too fast or she'll notice.

And with a huge grin in her direction I walked out of her chambers. Once outside her room I let out a breath that I hadn't noticed I'd been holding. She is one scary Lady. Although, people keep saying she's a sweetheart. Guess its public image and all that.

I was as far away as I could get from Lady Helen without leaving Alicante. Which made me feel very relieved indeed.

Turns out I spoke too soon as walking towards me was Blondie and the Prince.

Shit.

Just keep walking don't you dare turn around and face th- I was interrupted mid thought when the Prince's mocking voice reached my ears.

"How's your knee-walking coming along?" I kept walking.

With a dramatic sigh the Prince continued. "Oh, don't runaway"

"From you?" Maybe it wasn't my best move to answer back but I was 'living in the moment'.

"Ah, thank the Angel. Thought you were deaf as well as dumb."

"Look, I've told you you're an ass. I just didn't realise you were a royal one." As I said my last line I turned with a shit eating grin plastered on my face. Smooth I know.

With that Alec looked slightly shocked, until a mocking grin broke out on his face his eyes glinting with mirth.

Damn the stories about how beautiful his stunning blue eyes are true. Magnus, snap out of it concentrate on taking the piss out of the Prince, he might be hot but he's still a Royal Prat.

"Oh. What are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?" I said equally matching the Prince's mocking stance; head to head.

The Prince began to laugh while Blondie looked like he wanted to rip me to shreds, preferably after he'd killed everyone I've ever loved, and tortured me till I was screaming for Mercy. Not that I'd ever let that happen, you know Magic and all that.

"I could take you apart with one blow." Alec said staring at me with that stupid grin of his still plastered on his face.

"I could take you apart with less." Shit! Why did you say that? What happened to the, 'just walk away, ignore them they aren't worth it' approach?

"You sure?" Alec said and if I didn't know better I would say he looked slightly worried for me.

So I in a graceful way, if I do say so myself, removed my Jacket. This resulted in Alec and Blondie laughing their arses off. No idea why I am one smooth machine no way did I look stupid doing that.

While still laughing, Blondie passed Alec a mace; which he rudely chucked at me. Even I, with my amazing skills, didn't manage to catch the mace. I dropped it, not only did I drop it but I fumbled with it for a good five seconds before it fell pathetically to the floor. It was a tad awkward I have to admit. That's when I realised that a crowd had gathered around us waiting for Alec to wipe the floor with me. They are in for the surprise of their lives. Not only am I about to beat the greatest warrior in the five kingdoms I'm going to use magic and they'll be none the wiser.

Alec started to swing his mace taunting me with his display of mace skills. Pfft anyone can rotate a mace in a circle around their head, maybe not as sexily but they can still do it just fine. Okay I lied I can't do that. Why does he have to be so damn beautiful, but such a prat at the same time? Gods it was annoying!

I tuned back in to the Prince as he walked towards me. Although, his words didn't really reassure me.

"I warn you. I've been trained to kill since birth." Cheerful. I thought, just what I need to hear as you slowly stalk forwards while swinging your mace menacingly. So I retailed in the only way I know how. Words filled with wit.

"Wow. And how long have you been learning to be a prat?"

Alec stopped his approach and lowered his mace. Momentarily stunned he stared at me in disbelief.

"You can't address me like that." Although, his words demanded respect, the smile on his face, that clearly reached his eyes, showed he wasn't all offended by the lack of a title.

"Sorry... How long have you been training to be a prat... my Lord?" The grin on my face was clearly not going to disappear anytime soon as I quickly retorted back. I even said the 'my Lord' with a tiny little bow.

Alec laughed as he turned to Blondie sharing a laugh just before the Prince swung his mace which I just about managed to dodge. Alec was so clearly the more experienced one (not that that was ever in question).

I was quickly moving backwards, mace limp at my side, as Alec stalked towards me. I backed around a corner in the marketplace just to find my back to a stall getting my mace stuck in a hay basket. Just my luck; the time I decided to lift my mace it gets stuck. In a hay basket! Where is the justice in that, huh?

While I struggled to free my mace Alec was advancing out of the corner of my eye with that insufferable (or depending on how you'd like to read it, sexy) smirk.

I never managed to free my mace (It's probably still there). I just about managed to move out of the way before Alec's own mace came down directly where I had just been standing. If he wasn't trying to kill me I would have admired his form and his clear skill with the weapon. As his target, I didn't do that. Instead I was wracking my brain in search of something useful.

Magic.

As I was thinking this Alec had managed to herd me into a building filled with market stalls. As I wasn't paying attention I fell over, gracefully of course, onto the floor thankful the blow was softened by the woolly fabric on sale.

"You're in trouble now." Alec said in a slightly breathless voice. His words only loud enough for me to hear.

Luckily for me I had magic on my side, spotting the hooks hanging from the stall behind Alec I made the hooks move with my magic which resulted in Alec's mace to entangle in them. Giving me time, for a much needed breather and, the chance to jump victoriously to my feet.

Alec managed to free his mace too quickly for my liking and started to advance on me again, with an annoyed look on his face. He was clearly not happy.

Every time he got a bit too close for comfort I used my gifts to move objects into his path. No one noticed my eyes turn into those of a cat when I used my magic. Alec the only one close enough to have been able to make out the difference in my appearance was too busy trying to kill me to notice.

The last straw was when I made a rope taunt tripping Alec so he fell on his face dropping his mace in process. Hurriedly I grabbed his fallen mace mimicking his earlier actions of expertly rotating the mace. This time it was me backing the prince into a corner.

"Do you want to give up?" I threw in the Prince's face. "Do you?"

Funnily enough the next thing to go wrong for the Prince had nothing to do with me he stepped into a bucket all by himself. I was so proud. This little mistake on the Prince's behalf made him fall on his back.

I grinned as the crowd was cheering me on, looking out at the people gathered my eyes landed on a very disapproving figure; Gaius.

Clearly the distraction cost me the fight. In seconds, Alec had me on the floor (not in that way) he had wacked me with a broom making me collapse. And then to make matters worse Alec began to sweep around me. Who knew he could use a brush?

Two guards roughly dragged me to my feet, when Alec stopped them.

"Wait. Let him go." Wait... what.

The Prince stepped forwards so we were face to face. "He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one."

Alec stopped and stared at me for a moment and said "There's something about you, Magnus." He looked me up and down, which would have made me blush if I wasn't so happy to not be getting thrown in the cells, again. "I can't quite put my finger on it."

And with that he waked away.

 **A.N. Reviews give me life. Please review or follow or favourite. Or all three... I'm not opposed to that. ;D**


	3. Chapter 3: The Dragon's Call- Part 3

Chapter 3: The Dragon's call-Part 3

 **A.N. Sorry it took so long. I was willowing in my loneliness. Not beta'd as I wanted it out as fast as possible.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you love this fic! Thanks for the Review.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Everything is either the BBC's or Cassie's. NOT MINE!**

After narrowly losing to the Prince, I mean he has and I quote 'trained to kill since birth' whereas that was my first time holding a mace. Everything considered I did really well, you know by not dying.

Unbeknown to me, we had arrived at Gaius' chambers.

"Aren't you listening to me boy!"

Errr... no.

"Magic must be studied, mastered and used for good. Not for pranks!" Gaius shouted.

Well it was a lot of fun. Plus shouldn't you be proud that I managed to use magic, in front of the Prince no less and not get caught?! I could move objects like I just did before I could talk. Which I exasperatedly explained to Gaius.

"Then you should know how to control yourself!"

Yeah I should but I don't wanna!

"If I can't use magic, what have I got?!" Besides the best looking features in the five kingdoms and one hell of a body. "If I can't use magic, then, I might as well die."

With that heart warming, not, confession I walked into my room in Gaius' chambers and fell onto my bed. Soon falling asleep.

A few hours after I fell asleep I awoke to the sound of you guessed it the creepy voice saying my name. Again, and again, and again.

Annoyed, I jumped, okay I slowly crawled, out of bed and made my way through Gaius' chambers and followed the voice. I was sleep deprived, alright; otherwise I would have just ignored the voice. As it was I just need to sleep and the only way to do that was to shut that creepy voice up, and fast.

I did this all of course with out accident. So I may have knocked over an empty jug, and nearly had a heart attack when Gaius rolled over in his sleep, but apart from that I left the chambers pretty quietly and efficiently.

I do not recommend following a creepy voice through a quiet castle with only sparsely placed torches on the walls. It's very creepy.

When I arrived at the entrance to what appeared to be tunnels hidden deep in the castle, I grabbed a torch and headed down into the tunnels. The voice, that was still calling, was getting louder with every step that I took.

Good to know I was going in the right direction.

I found myself in a massive cave and I mean massive! It had to stretch out all the way under the castle maybe more. Hmmm... I wonder how many people know of this place. I grinned.

I looked around suddenly aware that the voice had stopped. "HELLO!" I shouted. Always good to be polite, first impressions and all that.

Just as I stepped close to the edge of the little platform I was standing on (before a huge drop). A giant Dragon landed in front of me on a huge rock.

Safe to say, I had not been expecting that.

Said Dragon seemed to enjoy my reaction and started laughing. You know as you do, when you see a puny little human scared shitless as you drop out of the sky... err... cave ceiling?

"How small you are for such a great destiny." The Dragon announced.

Small! I'll have you know Dragon that I was the tallest in my village! Thankfully my mouth was still not working due to the shock of seeing a supposedly extinct race.

"Your gift, Magnus, was given to you for a reason." What other than to get me killed, I thought bitterly. "Alexander is the once and future king who will unite the land of Albion." Alexander... as in Alec the Prince who has thrown me in jail, the stocks, threatened me and has stunning blue... ehm... sorry please continue, my dear Dragon.

"But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike." The Dragon continues as if he was reading my thoughts.

"I don't see what this has to do with me." I voiced.

"Everything!" Wow I knew I was important but I didn't know I was that important. I thought sarcastically.

"Without you, Alexander will never succeed. Without you there will be no Albion." Ha. No.

"No. No, you've got this wrong. If anyone wants to kill him they can right ahead. I'll help them." I have to admit I felt a little guilty for saying this but it's true he might be insanely hot but he's a worm.

After laughing the Dragon said "None of us can choose our destiny, Magnus. And none of us can escape it."

NO FUCKING WAY! "There must be another Alexander because this one's an idiot."

"Perhaps it is your destiny to change that." Yeah because I can get him to change, it's not like whenever he sees me, he wants to fucking kill me.

Of course the Dragon just ups and flies away before I can say anything.

Damn, Dragon.

Somehow I got back to my room. I know not how. I think finding out that it is your destiny to protect someone who hates you and won't hesitate to kill you is kind of shock inducing.

Gaius rudely woke me up and sent me to deliver a potion to Lady Isabelle. I mean because it turned out so well last time, I had to deliver something to her. I ended up getting beaten in a mace match that's how great it went. Poor girl is suffering from nightmares. Gaius had said. Well I sure as hell know the feeling.

For once I asked for directions and found Lady Isabelle's chambers. Finally.

First thing that happened when I walked in was her ladyship thinking I was Clary. Which I'm clearly not.

"You know I've been thinking about Alec. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole." You and me both babe. You and me both.

While she said this she walked behind a screen and started to get changed. Well shit.

"Pass me that dress, will you, Clary."

Anyone else would have just said something like sorry my Lady but I am not Clary, I was just delivering this potion from Gaius. I didn't, I put my acting skills to good use.

Nearby to where I stood, was an elaborate white and red sofa, draped on the sofa was a stunning purple gown fit for a Princess. Which makes sense; considering she's the Kings ward. I mused, as I carefully picked up the dress.

"I mean yes when he's alone he's a nice guy sweet, loyal, kind." We are thinking of the same person right? "When he is around his knights and around the King he changes in to a downright rude arsehole." Yeah, same person. "But, just because I'm the Kings ward that doesn't mean that I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?" Having walked quietly over to the screen to pass her the dress I didn't dare say anything. Clary does not have my voice.

"Well, does it?" Oh shit, abort mission, abort mission! I shuffled back quietly and turned to make it out before she turns around. I ended up making a weird high pitched "Mm-mm" as I moved quickly but quietly to leave her room. "If he wants me to go, then he should invite me." But I thought you didn't want to go with him? Confusing person. Although he is insanely hot.

"He hasn't. You know what that means?" Oh shit! Do something, or better yet Clary turn up please save me. I ended up making that weird high pitched noise again. Yeah, not suspicious at all. I thought sarcastically.

"Where are you?" Isabelle asked turning around. Luckily I move fast, I managed to grab a dress that was draped over one of the dinning chairs around her long table, and hold it in front of my face to cover myself. I also said "Here." In the worst imitation of a womanly voice ever heard. Ever.

"It means I'm going by myself." Better that than going with the Lightworm.

"I need some help with this fastening." Isabelle said a little impatiently. For fuck sake woman let me leave this room, I don't want to hear another word about Alec and how you want to go to the fest with I don't care! I'm not jealous that of course it's you who would get the chance to be with him, instead of me, magic isn't the only thing that is banned. Feeling pissed off I opened my mouth to say what was going through my mind when a confused voice spoke up behind me. "I'm here." Turning around I saw the little red head that I met while relaxing in the stocks. My scowl turned into a relieved smile as I walked past her into the castle halls.

Normally I would have talked to Isabelle with my usually air of magnificence and not tried to hide but there was something wrong but what I don't know.

I was at a feast. Not in my honour unfortunately, nor in fact for a good reason. The feast; to celebrate the 20 year ban on magic.

Tons of people had turned up to this feast. Must be the free food. And wine. Nobles and a few of the older knights had turned up to dine in the presence of the Royal family. I only got in because Gaius had volunteered me to help out at the feast.

Thanks Gaius, I appreciate it. I thought rolling my eyes.

Looking around the hall I caught sight of the Prince, low and behold Blondie was hovering around him along with a few knights that were standing in a circle with the prince. Oh joy. Alec turned around and froze. Not a, I-have-just-spotted-my-soul-mate-I-am-so-amazed-by-their-beauty-I-have-been-paralyzed, no, more of a fuck-I-should-be-reacting-to-this-but-I really-can't-it's-not-who-I-am sort of frozen. I turned around to see what caused the Prince to react in such a way just to see Isabelle walking through the throngs of people in a stunning dress that showed more skin that anyone else would ever dare too, and she rocked it! Weird any other guy would be frozen in the I-have-just-spotted-my-soul-mate-I-am-so-amazed-by-their-beauty-I-have-been-paralyzed frozen. May he just thinks of her as a sister and is being forced to marry her or something. Well shit now don't I feel depressed.

I scowled and moved my eyes away from Isabelle and turned my attention back to Alec who had seemed to recover and was happily going of to meet the Kings ward and engaged her in a conversation. I must have been wrong he seems to like her well enough.

"She looks great, doesn't she?" Said a voice at my elbow. I looked down to see Clary smiling in the direction of her Ladyship.

For some reason I felt I could trust Clary. "She really pulls off that dress. Most guys would be trying to catch her." I said putting extra emphasis on the 'most guys', trying to get my point across.

Clary smiled at me in understanding. "Most guys." From that moment we both knew we would be the best of friends.

"Some people are just born to be queen." That means Alec and her married.

"No." I spluttered a tad to forcefully.

"I hope so, one day." Clary said having not caught on to the horror on my face. She turned and looked at me and quickly said "Not that I'd want to be her. Although, marrying Alexander would be better than marrying Jace."

"Jace?" I asked confused.

"The blonde haired knight. Alec used to be so nice until he came along, and then he changed into the rude Prince you see today." Clary said eyes hushing over to Blondie.

A horn started blowing to indicate that we should all take our seats or in mine and Clary's case the wall.

After everyone was in their places and the king had appeared and finished his speech about 20 years of peace due to the ban on magic, Lady Helen walked through the doors and took her place on the mini stage and began singing.

Her mellifluous sound flowed out of her mouth in a strange language that seemed to fill the air. After a few minutes she stepped down from the mini stage and started walking down the hall in between the two long tables either side of the hall.

Suddenly people started to fall asleep. Cobwebs started appearing just like magic. She's using magic. Quickly I covered my ears, thankfully all her attention was on the table in front of her occupied by the Royal family.

Everyone was asleep except me and Lady Helen was still advancing. Still staring at Alec she pulled out a dagger from the sleeve of her golden dress and aimed it at Alec. I had to do something, as much as a worm he is I couldn't just let him die. Looking around wildly I saw that she was nearly directly below the heavy candle chandelier. Using my magic, I made the chandelier drop knocking her down and stopping her deadly song.

Slowly everyone started to wake up confused to see huge interconnecting cobwebs all over them. Under other circumstances I would have found the situation highly amusing. But even I knew that now was not the time for jokes.

Both the King and Prince Alec rose to their feet to peer down at the fallen Lady with confused expressions. Lady Helen was not Lady Helen anymore but the old hag from the execution of that Collins chap.

The hag still alive it seems raised of the ground enough to chuck the dagger with enough force and accuracy to fly directly for Alec's heart, before dropping down dead.

Without even thinking I slowed time and pulled the Prince towards me just in time as the dagger imbedded itself in the Princes chair. A hero I am. Well it didn't feel like it when I landed on top of the Prince. Directly on top of the Prince! When I had grabbed Alec I tumbled backwards expecting to fall on the cold hard stone floor and break my back and die, turns out Alec spun us around so he got the brunt of the fall. He's still a idiot worm though.

"You saved my boys life." Were the first words I heard after groggily rising to my feet. The Irony. The one person, who if they knew I had magic would hate me more than anything, was thanking me. "A debt must be repaid." King Robert said. I just stared at him.

I felt the penetrating gaze of the Prince on my face as I looked at the king. "You must be rewarded.

"Honestly you don't have to your highness." I said in a smooth voice with a smile.

"No, this merits something quite special. You'll be awarded a position in the royal household." Can I be King? Are you letting me MARRY Alec?! "You shall be Prince Alexander's manservant." What the FUCK!

And that was the day I became Prince Alexander Lightwoods manservant. The joys.

 **A.N. Please say if you would like me to continue as that was the end of that episode/start story. Reviews give me life. PM me if you want to (it relieves my loneliness) jks XD.**


	4. Chapter 4: Verlac- Part 1

Chapter 4: Verlac

 **Disclaimer: Not mine whatsoever.**

So you'd think that being the servant to the once and future king, of Idris, you wouldn't have to worry about trivial things such as, learning how to defend yourself in armed combat. You know considering the prince has and I quote 'been trained to kill since birth'. Well think again you fine folks because here I am working my limbs to the limit trying to defend myself against the greatest knight in the five kingdoms. A little unfair don't you think.

Since becoming Prince Alec's personal slave… I mean highly respected servant… I have been forced to help him train. He has flipping knights for that! I believe he is trying to kill or at least maim me.

"Ready." Alec the 'Prince of Pratton', as I have dubbed him, said.

I sighed. Does it fucking look like I'm ready. Here I am decked out in the heaviest most hideous outfit you could find, I mean its brown not even a nice brown a sort of muddy shit looking dirty brown, and you expect me to be okay with this. As not to offend his Royal Pratness, and to avoid a night in the cells, I said "Would it make any difference if I said no." I didn't even make it sound like a question as we both knew it wouldn't make the slightest difference.

Alec laughed. Now I blame this beautiful melodic sound for what happened next.

Alec swung his sword saying the body part that he aimed for so I could attempt, big emphasise on attempt, to defend myself from his strikes.

"Body. Shield. Body. Shield." So far I could keep up. Until Alec said "Head." Now I don't recommend getting hit in the head with the hilt of a sword. It bloody hurts. Even the warning that Alec gave me didn't mean I was skilled enough to block the oncoming attack.

"Come on, Magnus. You're not even trying." Alec said exasperated. See Alec has a tournament he wants to win. I don't think I was the right choice to help him win. I may be magnificent but not even I can work miracles.

Alec having decided to take mercy on my poor soul let me be free for the rest of the day.

Just kidding he continued to beat my brain out of my head for the next few minutes.

Apparently that was just the warm up.

Upon arriving back at Gaius chambers I encountered my guardian, who wasn't even trying to conceal his laughter at my dishevelled state.

"So… how was your first day as Alec's servant?" Not like he couldn't tell considering the brown gear I had worn when I left that morning, now no longer could be called gear.

"It was horrible" Thankfully Gaius got the message and started to give me a massage. "And I've got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning."

Having learnt some new spells I casually looked at the book that just so happened to be at the other end of the table. And muttered a spell. No sooner had the words passed my lips, the book slid across the table and opened onto the page I needed. I grinned like a maniac nothing like using a new spell correctly…

Naturally Gaius wasn't too pleased. He slapped me round the back of the head before exclaiming about this being the thousandth odd time he'd told me not to use magic because someone might see me. You know the usual.

After our little bonding argument I decided to complain about the unfairness of my 'reward'.

"I save Alec from getting killed and I end up as a servant. How is that fair?!"

"Not sure if fairness comes into it. You never know, it might be fun." Like hell it will be.

"You think mucking out Alec's horses is going to be fun?" Why don't you give it a try old man? See how much fun you find it. "You should hear my list of duties."

Without missing a beat Gaius answered. "We all have duties. Even Alec."

I answered bitterly with a slightly jealous undertone "Must be so hard for him. With all the girls, the glory."

"He is the future King. People expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure." With the word 'pressure' Gaius nearly broke my shoulder from his 'massage', more like lulling me into a false sense of security and then murdering me. Or at least my shoulder anyway.

"That makes two of us!" I yelped.

What a lovely day to be walking through the streets of Idris. Or at least it would be if I wasn't carrying Alecs gear. It's heavy. I was on my way to meet Clary. I may be great at many things but knowing and remembering what each piece of gear is called and where it goes is not one of my many expertise. Clary however is the daughter of a warrior turned blacksmith. She knows a thing or two about armour.

I learnt a lot when I got to Clary's. Not that I'd ever admit it.

Now off to the Prince of Pratton and the oh-so-amazing tournament I need to prepare him for. At least I get to stand ridiculously close to him while putting his gear on. The perks of being Alec's servant.

"You do know the tournament starts today." Alec said giving me an unamused look.

"Yes… sire." Okay so even after Clary's master class on gear and weapons I still wasn't the best at placing said gear on people. I blame it on the fact we are so close together I can smell him. He smells like sandalwood. Which, just putting it out there, is my favourite scent. That tease.

Trying to change the subject, from my failed attempt at dressing Alec, I casually said "You nervous?"

"I don't get nervous."

"Really? I thought everyone did." If I didn't have magic I would be terrified of fighting the tournament competitor. I swear I saw someone the size of a bear competing. They would crush me like a grape.

"Will you shut up?!" Not nervous my arse.

Oh shit he's pissed. I grabbed his black cloak, embroidered with the Angelic Rune, and draped it around his shoulders clamping it around his neck. Perfection.

"Great. I think your all set." I may or may not have said that in a really be-proud-of-me-because-I-am-stunning kind of way.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Umm… no.

"My sword." He was pissed… again. There goes my plan of getting him to like me.

I grabbed his sword and handed it over with a "Ha-ha Guess you'll be needing that." Smooth Magnus smooth.

Alec stormed off into the arena.

"That went well." I muttered to myself.

The Tournament was about to begin. The King had made a speech but I didn't listen. I was distracted. And I think you can guess by what.

What I did hear however, was that the person to win the Tournament would battle Alec who according to the King would be in the final of the tournament no matter what.

Alec was up first, fighting a guy; holding a green and yellow striped patterned shield. From what I've gathered the shield is just a way to show off their family crest. Normally they just wear Black gear, maybe with a cloak.

The battle was impressive. Both competitors know their way around a sword. The Prince however didn't even have to try to beat him. A hit to the head was all it took. I guess all that practice he had hitting me in the head payed off. After all he's not the greatest warrior in the five kingdoms for nothing.

In my opinion the competition is stupid, but if it means I get to watch Alec.. I mean two attractive guys get hot and sweaty while sword fighting; I'm in.

After fighting Alec came to stand next to me to watch the other competitors. I'm not proud to say this but I found it really hard not to glance over and stare every five minutes. He might be a worm but he sure is attractive.

According to Alec the person fighting in the arena was someone by the name of Verlac. The crest on his Shield was of a ferocious looking snake.

This Verlac is an insanely good fighter good enough to give Alec a run for his money. Verlac managed to floor his opponent pretty quickly, probably even faster than Alec had.

Next to me I could feel Alec start fuming at how quickly this upstart Verlac managed to conclude his fight.

And just to make the Princes mood even better Verlac himself approached us after his fight.

"May I offer my congratulations of your victories today."

"Likewise" Alec said with no real emotion.

"Hope to see you at the reception this evening."

Alec didn't reply he just glared after Verlac. Being the helpful person I am, I decided to input my ideas on Verlac "What a Creep!" This in turn offered me a small snort laugh from Alec before he remembered that I'm a servant causing the half smile to fall from his lips.

"Er, um, for tomorrow, you need to repair my shield, clean my fighting gear and my boots." Alec said getting back into Prince Mode.

And just when I thought we were having a moment.


End file.
